mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephan Bonnar vs. Kyle Kingsbury
The first round began. Kingsbury landed an inside kick. The stream froze out and resurfaced with them in the clinch with four fifteen. Four minutes as they broke apart. Bonnar landed a big counter right and a groin kick, Kingsbury had to take a moment. They continued. Bonnar landed an inside kick. Bonnar landed a jab. They clinched. Kingsbury's nose... Oops nope it froze up again. Sorry can't hear what you were saying, Joe Rogan. They're clinched up with three minutes as the video continues. Kingsbury's nose was bloody. The crowd booed. Two thirty-five. Kingsbury stuffed a throw and kneed the body. Bonnar landed a left elbow and a right hand on the break. They clinched. Bonnar kneed the body breaking away. He landed a jab and ate a right hand. Bonnar landed a right hand to the clinch. Bonnar kneed the thigh. Kingsbury landed a left elbow and ate a left hook. Bonnar kneed the body. One fifteen. Bonnar worked a single-leg. He got it to half-guard. One minute as he passed to side control. Bonnar landed three rights. Thirty-five. Bonnar was setting up an anaconda choke. Bonnar mounted. He landed a left and a right. Fifteen. Bonnar landed three lefts. Three more. The first round ended. 10-9 Bonnar. Bonnar's cornerman had a brief delay cutting on his glove. The second round began. Kingsbury landed an inside kick and a right hand there. He landed a body kick. Bonnar landed a counter right and a blocked high kick. Four thirty-five. Bonnar blocked a high kick and another and had the standing back now. Four fifteen. Bonnar worked a single and got it to half-guard. He had the back nearly, nope back to half-guard. Four minutes left. Three thirty-five as Bonnar passed to side control. Bonnar landed two right elbows. Three fifteen. Bonnar landed several rights. Three minutes left. Bonnar stepped over to north-south and the crowd laughed. He went back to side control. Two thirty-five. Bonnar kneed the arm and shoulder there. Two fifteen. Bonnar worked another anaconda choke. He lost it again. Two minutes. The crowd was getting restless. Bonnar landed two lefts. One thirty-five. Bonnar landed three lefts. He had the mounted crucifix briefly. He had it again. One fifteen. He lost it. Bonnar was mounting. One minute. Bonnar had a guillotine from the top. Kingsbury was defending but he was in trouble. Kingsbury regained half-guard escaping. Thirty-five remaining. Fifteen as Bonnar worked for an arm triangle. Kingsbury blocked several rights but ate a few. The second round ended. 10-8 Bonnar. The third round began and they touched gloves. Kingsbury blocked a high kick. Bonnar caught an inside kick and had the standing back, got a trip and had the back there. Four thirty-five as Kingsbury stood back to the standing back. Bonnar got another trip. He had one hook. Kingsbury regained half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Bonnar passed to side control. He went to north-south. Three thirty-five. The crowd was getting restless. Bonnar worked a north-south choke. He had it here. No he didn't, Kingsbury escaped. Three fifteen. The crowd booed. Three minutes. Bonnar worked for a kimura now. He landed a short left elbow. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Bonnar landed several short right hands. Bonnar landed three short right elbows. The crowd booed loudly. Two minutes. Bonnar landed a left elbow to the body. Two good right hands there. One thirty-five left. Bonnar went back to north-south. Bonnar landed eight right elbows to the body. One fifteen. One minute as Bonnar went back to side control. Thirty-five. Bonnar stepped over. He wanted a kimura now. Kingsbury was defending. Fifteen. Bonnar landed a left and a big right. The third round ended and they hugged as the crowd booed. "I'm sorry!" Bonnar said repeatedly to the crowd. 10-9 Bonnar. 30-27 Bonnar. Take THAT, booing fans.